dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Spiker
The Type-25 Carbine,[[|2]] more commonly known as the Spiker '''or '''Spike Rifle, is a common Jiralhanae firearm used during the Human-Covenant War. edit] Design Details [[]]EnlargeA blueprint of the Spiker in Halo 3.[[]]EnlargeA blueprint of the Spiker in Halo: Reach.The Type-25 Carbine is an automatic projectile weapon designed and used by the Jiralhanae. The Carbine fires long, sharp projectiles made of superheated metal, which give the weapon its common label of "Spike Rifle" or "Spiker." Two large blades made of tungsten carbide,[[|2]] an extremely strong and durable material, are mounted under the barrel of the weapon, allowing it to be used as an effective melee weapon in close quarters. The Spiker's ammunition is fed into the weapon via a small drum magazine with a 40-round capacity. The drum magazine is located on the underside of the weapon, behind the blades and in front of the trigger. The Type-25 Carbine is noted to perform admirably in a wide variety of environments; it is a widely held belief that the weapon could sit unattended for several weeks in an active latrine and still operate as issued without maintenance. The Spiker was used by Jiralhanae forces during the initial skirmishes on Harvest in 2525[[|3]], and would remain a staple weapon of the Jiralhanae throughout the Human-Covenant War. The weapon is based on the Jiralhanae's native pre-Covenant technology, and is thus far less advanced than the weaponry used by other members of the Covenant; however, its effectiveness has allowed it to compete quite well with other small arms used by the Covenant. edit] Advantages The Brute Spiker has similar penetration and lethal range to the UNSC M7 SMG, but there are a few key differences. Unlike SMG, there is little recoil, and therefore almost zero “rise” when using them in their default, fully-automatic setting. This actually makes them a little more efficient and accurate than the SMG in combat situations, since there is no need to adjust aim to compensate for recoil. The Spiker performs well against energy shields due to its high velocity and kinetic impact, although the rounds are usually deflected or disintegrated by the energy shield before inflicting damage to any underlying structure. The Spiker can usually kill a heavily armored or shielded target within a single magazine, this killing ability is doubled if the spiker is dual-wielded. Its spikes do terrible damage to human flesh, and can tear through armor with ease, creating devastating wounds that are extremely painful.[[|4]] Its dual blades are very deadly against shielded and unshielded infantry, and can be used to either slash or stab an enemy with fatal effects. A SPARTAN-II or Jiralhanae can dual-wield Spikers, doubling their firepower. Its a common Jiralhanae tactic when battling UNSC Marines/ODSTs/Army troopers and using spikers, to strafe about whilst shooting spikes at them and manouver themselves into close-quarters where they can melee the latter to death using a combination of their brute strength and the melee power of the Type-25 Carbine. edit] Disadvantages The Spiker, like the SMG, is most effective at close range. While short bursts can increase accuracy, it is ineffective at medium and long range. The Spiker's rounds lose speed and altitude as they travel, reducing their accuracy over longer distances. The Spiker is considered very heavy in the hands of normal human infantry, and can be quite difficult to carry around and use. The spikes have a very large spread when fired in full-auto; the spread is larger than that of any other weapon in both the UNSC and Covenant's arsenal. The Spiker also has a slower muzzle velocity than other weapons making it practically useless at a range above 300 meters. Category:Weapons